Sombrero estúpido
by StanleyM
Summary: Kyle estaba más que feliz de asistir por primera vez a kinder, ¡Sería un gran día!, pero en cuanto su madre cubrió todos sus risos pelirrojos con aquel estúpido sombrero antes de salir se dio cuenta de que sería todo lo contrario. 100 themes challenge- 1/100 Introduction


Introduction.

Kyle se despertó feliz y emocionado.

Hiso sus tareas de la mañana como un rayo: bañarse, vestirse y en ese momento estaba sentado en la mesa desayunando tan rápido al punto de casi ahogarse.

–Mastica antes de tragar, tesoro –Le habló una mujer robusta y pelirroja, a la que el pequeño identificaba como su madre.

–Lo siento –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras trataba de disminuir la velocidad con la que se llevaba las cucharadas de cereal a la boca.

A Sheila, su madre, le emocionaba que su hijo estuviera tan contento de ir a la escuela, el solo verlo ahí apurado por salir le indicaba que no tendría que hacer aquellas típicas escenas donde los niños se aferran a sus madres y empiezan a llorar y gritar tan algo que al final las mujeres no tienen más opción que dejar el kínder para otro día.

Cuando Kyle terminó, corrió a lavarse los dientes, antes de que Sheila pudiera ordenárselo, ella sonrió ante la acción y se dirigió al plato que el niño había dejado sobre la mesa para lavarlo. No pudo evitar mirar la nieve que caía habitualmente por su ventana y entonces recordó algo.

–¡Estoy listo, mamá! –Anunció el pequeño que estaba cubierto con una chamarra color naranja, unos pantalones verdes oscuros y unas botas. En su espalda su respectiva mochila, que probablemente no traía más que un delgado cuaderno y crayones.

–Espera, cielo, aún te falta algo –Lo detuvo la mujer, mientras caminaba escaleras arriba, su hijo la miró impaciente, tanto por salir como por lo que sea que su madre fuera a darle ¿Un regalo tal vez?

Pero entonces ella regresó con algo verde entre sus manos, Kyle lo miró confundido hasta que se dio cuenta de que era, entonces hiso una mueca de disgusto.

Sheila, ignorando aquel gesto, se acercó al niño solo para colocar aquella "cosa" en su cabeza, aplacando así todos los risos alborotados de Kyle.

–Ahora sí que estás listo –Dijo la mujer sonriendo, todo lo contrario, su hijo seguía con aquella mueca de disgusto.

Sin decir nada se acercó al espejo más cercano, en la sala, solo para mirarse con aquella ushanka verde que le cubría todo su cabello, su cara parecía disgustarse cada vez más.

Entonces regresó donde esperaba su madre, con las llaves en la mano lista para dejar a su hijo en su primer día de kínder.

Pero Kyle no planeaba ir con aquel ridículo sombrero. Él no se había preocupado jamás por cosas como: ¿Qué tal si no hago amigos?

Porque su madre le había dicho que los haría y ella sabía muchas cosas, sin embargo algo que ella posiblemente no tomaba en cuenta es que con ese sombrero estúpido probablemente lo último que lograría sería hacer amigos.

Ni hablar, se lo quito de un solo movimiento, gesto que extrañó a su madre.

–Kyle, póntelo, hace frío afuera.

Kyle, quien aun de pequeño sabía que nunca debía desobedecer a su madre, sacó el valor, de quien sabe donde, suficiente para negar con la cabeza.

–Kyle, no te estoy preguntando, póntelo, hace frío –Repitió ella, seriamente y mirando fijamente al niño con cara de no estar jugando.

–¡Si llevo eso a la escuela, todos se reirán de mi! –Exclamó él, alzando los brazos.

–¿Pero por qué dices eso, teroso? Es una ushanka muy bonita –Dijo ella, con cara de no comprender.

–Lo digo porque lo sé, sé que si yo viera a alguien con ese estúpido sombrero, me reiría –Respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, entonces agregó-; ¿una u-u-kan… sha? ¿Qué mierda es eso?

Casi al segundo de a ver pronunciado la palabra se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no a ver dicho nada de aquello.

–¿¡Qué, qué, qué!? –Exclamó ella, sorprendida por el vocabulario de su hijo – Kyle, ¡No vuelvas a hablar así! ¡Es tu primera y única advertencia! ¡Ahora, ponte tú ushanka y sube al auto para que pueda llevarte al kínder!

Kyle, asustado e intimidado por la mirada matadora de su madre, tomó el estúpido sombrero suponiendo que a eso se refería con ushanka, y prácticamente trotó hasta subirse al vehículo.

Pronto se encontraba mirando por la ventana al kínder de South Park, no estaba muy lejos así que llego bastante rápido, miró dudoso la manija de la puerta, hasta que su madre lo apuró y se vio obligado a salir usando aquella cosa en la cabeza. Pero al ver que la mayoría de los niños que llegaban no le prestaba la más mínima atención, se sintió un poco más seguro como para avanzar y adentrarse en aquella sala en la que pasaría mucho tiempo desde ahora.

¡Genial! Ya estaba acomodado en su clase y nadie se había burlado de la "ushanka".

Kyle había identificado ya a algunos niños de su clase y la gran mayoría usaba gorros, o boinas, pero ninguno usaba sombreros estúpidos, como el que su madre le había obligado a usar en ese momento.

No es como que no pudiera quitárselo y ya, pero Kyle era obediente y la sola mirada de su madre minutos antes le servía para el resto del día recordarle que debía hacerle caso.

Y justo cuando se comenzaba a convencer a su mismo de que su sombrero tal vez no era estúpido, alguien se dirigió a él por primera vez.

–¿Qué es eso que llevas puesto? –Entonces sonó una risa socarrona –; ¡Pareces un judío idiota!

Kyle entonces volteó molesto solo para encontrase con un niño, de su edad, gordo, como los demás, usaba un gorrito, uno normal.

–Yo no… –Entonces se detuvo, al no saber que decir, para empezar, tenían una opinión similar referente a la ushanka –; ¿¡Cómo sabes que soy judío!?

Dijo al fin, al darse cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle.

El niño gordo primero ensanchó los ojos y pareciera que iba a preguntar algo como "¿De verdad eres judío?", pero a los segundos su cara cambio a una sonrisa burlona.

–Yo puedo distinguir a los judíos como tú –Presumió, aparentemente orgulloso de si mismo.

–¡No-oh! –Exclamó Kyle, sin creerse una palabra del aparente fanfarrón que tenía delante.

–¡Si-ah! –Respondió él, entonces agregó –; Solo un judío usaría algo tan estúpido en la cabeza, como esa cosa verde que traes.

Kyle se puso colorado, igualando al color de su cabello, con rabia se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda al nuevo abusador que había encontrado, que, como no, estaba sentado tras él.

El resto de las "clases" Cartman, como ahora había identificado Kyle al odioso niño, estuvo mofándose de su ushanka, y Kyle en silencio deseó ser un poco más desobediente y a verlo dejado en casa para quemarlo algún día.

Solo faltaba una hora para salir y que el martirio del pelirrojo se acabara, pero su madre era Sheila Broflovski, una mujer nada paciente, y algo tenía que heredar de ella, por eso no soporto hasta regresar a su casa y tan solo sesenta minutos antes de volver a casa, se lanzó encima de aquel niño que había hecho su último comentario acerca de él.

Y como era de esperarse, Cartman era un perro que ladraba pero no mordía, porque en cuanto Kyle dio el primer golpe, este comenzó a chillar hasta que la horrorizada maestra los separó y mandó a dirección.

Ahora estaba sentado fuera de la oficina, con Cartman a una silla de él. Seguía molesto, claro, pero ver el sangrado de la nariz de su acompañante lo hace sentir un poco mejor.

Aunque, en cualquier momento aparecería su madre, hecha una furia por su mal comportamiento, en el primer día, llevaba solo un día y ya se había metido en problemas, pero aquel niño gordo lo había provocado, cosa que había sido culpa de Sheila en primer lugar por obligarla a usar aquel sombrero… Y si ¿Todos los días iban a ser así? Se supone que hoy iba a pasarla bien, porque haría amigos y demás, pero no, había pasado toda la mañana soportando a Cartman y él no quería hacer eso…

–Hey ¿Estás bien?

Aquella suave voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, solo para darse cuenta de que las lágrimas se habían acumulado tanto en sus ojos que estaba desbordando. Se limpió inmediatamente y asintió al extraño que estaba plantado frente a él.

El niño pelinegro, no muy convencido, se acercó para sentarse a su lado, en la silla que lo separaban a él y a Cartman.

–¿Y qué haces aquí? –Preguntó curioso, el niño de ojos azules.

–Mmm… Estoy castigado, creo –Murmuró Kyle, presa de la timidez adquirida durante todo un día de burlas por parte del gordito que los miraba de reojo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste? –Continuó con su interrogatorio, ignorando completamente la mirada del castaño.

–Uhm, yo, lo golpeé –Explicó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para señalar a Cartman, fue la primera vez que el recién llegado se percato de su presencia.

En respuesta, el ojiazul se rió un poco del estado del castaño, Kyle sonrió tímidamente.

–Me llamo Stan –Se presentó, con una sonrisa en su rostro –; ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

–Uh… Kyle Broflovski –Respondió, con la permanente sonrisa tímida.

–¿Brov… qué? –Preguntó, confundido Stan.

Como respuesta, el niño castaño murmuró algo parecido a "judíos", pero tanto Stan como Kyle lo ignoraron.

–Broflovski –Repitió, un poco más alto y lo más claro que pudo.

–Broflovski –Imitó el pelinegro, lo mejor que pudo y deseando internamente aprenderse aquel apellido ó al menos no tener que usarlo jamás –; Y ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

Kyle se lo pensó un poco, pero Stan era la primera persona amable ó simpática que había conocido… Aunque teniendo en cuenta que solo conocía a Cartman, tal vez no era algo demasiado especial, como sea, en aquel momento, lo era.

–¡Se ha estado todo el día burlando de mi! –Exclamó, esta vez con un volumen mucho más alto –; ¡Por ser judío y porque mi sombrero es estúpido!

Entonces los ojos de Stan subieron para mirar el sombrero de Kyle fijamente, quien se quedo quieto como para que lo inspeccionara y diera su opinión.

–No creo que sea estúpido, Kyle –Dijo al fin, lo que sorprendió al pelirrojo.

–¿A no? –Preguntó, incrédulo, sin poder creérselo del todo.

–No, de hecho, es el más lindo que haya visto –Y algo en la sonrisa de Stan convenció a Kyle de que era sincero, de la boca del castaño salió un ligero "gay", pero, de nuevo, ninguno le prestó atención.

–Gracias, Stan –Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que su nuevo amigo se le acercara directamente, extrañándolo.

–Te ha dejado un moratón en la frente –Comentó, mirando de cerca la herida.

Cartman no lo había golpeado, de hecho el moratón era algo que el castaño también tenía, había sido producto de un golpe que se dieron con la frente del otro cuando Kyle había saltado sobre el para comenzar a pelear.

–No, es que…

Antes de que Kyle pudiera explicarle lo anterior, Stan levanto la ushanka para ver hasta donde terminaba la herida, liberando algunos de sus risos pelirrojos. Automáticamente, Eric se puso de pie frente a ambos.

–¡No puede ser! ¡También eres colorado! ¡A parte de judío y usar un gorro estúpido, no tienes alma! –Exclamó Cartman, como si no pudiera creérselo.

–¡Cállate, Cartman! –Respondió por fin.

Aunque deseara que no, desde ese momento se hiso la idea, por alguna razón, de que siempre la cosa sería así, pero al menos había hecho a su primer amigo y, a diferencia de lo que él mismo creía y de lo que el gordo le decía, su sombrero no era estúpido.

* * *

_Hey, guys. _

_Guess what? Decidí hacer un "challenge" de 100 temas de One-Shots, ¡Wooo! (Nadie a parte de mi misma cree que lo lograré xD)._

_En fin, me he propuesto uno por día :D_

_Si, si, si tengo otros fics que continuar, ¿Por qué mierda hago esto? Pues, me divierte, además igual me haré tiempo para mis otros fics… Y la escuela y mis tareas, y los dibujos y mi fuckin' MEP que debo terminar, oh, god xI!_

_Como sea, el tema era "Introduction" y lo primero que pensé fue en esto xD! _

_No se si esto se considere Style. Pero cada One-Shot será de una pareja diferente, debido a que no podía escoger solo a una. (asdgfjhjk, todas son tan maravillosas 3)_

_Btw, tal vez esté muy fail, pero espero que les haya entretenido un rato. :3_

_Besos, besos y más besos 3 (Soy tan gay e_e)_


End file.
